robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
ROBLOX.mp3
Prologue: Message from Smarch 66th, 09999 C.E. (13/66/9999) With available time travel, we shall send a letter to Aden Wikurs, an individual in Thankber 24, 2017 who had access to the earliest forms of time travel. The letter shall read the following: "Please find some way to get this enclosed message back to the year 2017. We trust that you will be able to rely on your "friend" in the government, who will help you get the message from the government's secret 'Project Kronos' time travel experiments to the public. Smarch 66th, 09999 C.E." ~~'Zuma Kwafhgla' Chapter 1: The Beginning So I was walking home from school, and i saw this DVD lying on the ground. I picked it up, and it said: "Early Spooky ROBLOX Anthem!!! WARNING!!! DO NOT WATCH!!! SIX LIVES BEEN LOST WITH THIS!!!" I was kinda obsessed with the ROBLOX Anthem, and so like a dumb idiot, I went home and put the DVD in my Computer. Chapter 2: The Video The video started with the ROBLOX logo. "Nothing special", I thought. Then, instead of the song appearing, I just saw a blurred image of what appeared to be Builderman. I kept watching. But suddenly, Builderman started screaming, and then the screen went blank. When the video finally came back, there was text saying the following: "You have Been Warned. It's Too Late Now..." Chapter 3: The Shadow That night, I woke up at around 12:00, must've been, but suddenly, my clock was saying that the time was 13:66. I thought that it was a dream, until I woke up again at 3:00. This time, the clock said that the time was 99:99, and when I looked at the wall, I saw a shadowy figure. The clock seemed to be a dream, but the shadow gave me the heebie-jeebies. I thought maybe it was my sister, who tended to sleepwalk. When I woke up the next day, I realized it couldn't have been my sister, because my door was locked. Chapter 4: It Starts I had to leave school early because my, well, my sister died. Our house had CCTV cameras, cause we were a rich family and people were always trying to rob us. (Bad neighborhood...) I realized that maybe that shadow was a burglar, but all ways of entry into my room were locked, and they were intact when I woke up. And, I noticed that the CCTV camera recorded my sister screaming, before dying, and the footage was blurred. The footage also ended up blacking out. and the text afterwards read, "I told you. You're next. Too late to run..." Chapter 5: The End It was two years after my sister's death, and I had forgotten about the whole ROBLOX Anthem thing. I was home alone, so I was playing ROBLOX. However, suddenly, a video file called "ROBLOX.mp3" started playing. It was text, and it said the following... "I'm coming for you. You Cannot Hide. ~~mooD_sxolboR" Pretty freaky, right? Suddenly, there was a blackout, and...OH MY GOD ITS A BLOODY THING ITS WALKING FOR ME SOMEONE HEL- Epilogue: The Real World Some victims of Enricks disease have been attributed to sink into a fantasy world of a seemingly just, but actually corrupt society. The only way for the victims of Enricks disease to escape their fantasy world is to find a recording titled, "Early Spooky ROBLOX Anthem!!! WARNING!!! DO NOT WATCH!!! (any number) LIVES BEEN LOST WITH THIS!!!", and to watch it. Soon, their fantasy family will start to "die" and then, the victim will be "killed" by extreme shock (a.k.a. a heart attack). They will then wake up, cured of Enricks. This fantasy world seems to be the body's natural way of fighting off Enricks. It is very risky. Sometimes the Enricks disease will kill the victim entirely by ending their fantasy life. Other times, the body runs out of fighting force, and the victim is killed in his fantasy world. Although the fantasy world is corrupt, it is still just on the surface and better than our own world. Victims who survived the "fantasy world" process claim that the fantasy world is just like our own world 500 years ago. Our government has become unjust and rotten to the core. If anyone from the past is reading this, please, PLEASE tell our government to give power back to the godforsaken middle class. ~~Aden Wikurs, November 24, 2517 I woke up.